Torture
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Two former Rebel Agents go through the Empire's torture tapes. They find one that they are more then willing to hand over to someone else. Part of my Au


The only thing I own is the OCs.

Two former Rebel Agents go through some torture tapes in an effort to identify them. They find one that they are more then willing to hand over to someone else.

This takes place in my AU. One of these days I will actually sit down and write a list of them out and post it on my profile.

xxxxxxx

Kay-Suu sighed.

It was her job, along with Terran Niils to go through hundreds of thousands of the late Palpatine's favorite torture recordings and try to identify the unfortunate prisoners.

"Remember, we only watch the video feed if we can't understand the questions." Kay-Suu reminded Terran. They had watched one of the tapes and had nearly lost the last fifteen meals they had eaten, at least it felt like they had.

"I don't need the reminder." Terran said as he selected a disk. "Seeing that person die like that will haunt my nights for years." he said as he slid it into the player and selected audio only. They were both were surprised when another option appeared: do you want the full version or the edited version?

Kay-Suu checked to see how long the unedited version was and was mildly shocked. "Nearly four days?" she gaped.

"I vote on the short version and if we find nothing than we get a droid to go through the full version." Terran said softly. "I agree." Kay-Suu said as she hit 'edited version'.

At first all they heard was soft, pain filled moans and the sound machinery, probably droids. Then a mechanical voice cut the silence. **"Prepare the patient for surgery, no anesthetic."**

Kay-Suu felt Terran's eyes watching her. She turned and looked at him. "No anesthetic?" he asked softly. "I guess, these are torture tapes after all." She replied.

A short time later the soft moans turned to inhuman screams, growls and snarls of pain. Both Kay-Suu and Terran were grateful to all of the Deities in the galaxy that they weren't watching the 'surgery'.

The screams continued.

Now and then one of the droids, possibly a 2-1B, would say something about either adjusting the atmosphere or to restrain the patient, this was always followed by screams and the sound of something thrashing, usually there was the sound of something metal connecting with something else made of metal.

Kay-Suu shivered as she carefully took a bite out of the piece of shurra fruit in her hand.

"**Prepare to cut the patient open."**

She choked on the piece she had just swallowed.

"**Restrain him and give him the concoction that contains the paralysis agent and the narcotic. Prepare to open his chest cavity."**

Kay-Suu spat the shurra fruit piece into the recycler.

She knew that she shouldn't be surprised by the cruelty of the late emperor but the thought that the person had been given nothing for the pain, only a drug that caused paralysis and a narcotic that she would bet everything she owned on caused either more pain, intensified the pain or allowed the person to experience more pain than they should be able to withstand.

There was the sound of a laser scalpel activating followed shortly by an inhuman scream.

"**The kidneys will have to be removed as well as the digestive track. They are too badly damaged. They will have to be replaced with synthetic organs since he has the mutation that causes the rejection of all organs including his own cloned ones. We will have to examine the rest of his organs for irreparable damage."**

"**His body should accept the synthetic organs and integrate them. We will know for sure two days from now if his body has done more than just accept them."**

Kay-Suu dumped the rest of her food into the recycler; too sickened to stomach anymore food.

He cried out when the droids removed the organs they mentioned along with part of his liver and two other organs.

"**FX-6 work on his retinas, they were damaged by the smoke."**

"**The organs took."**

Kay-Suu and Terran weren't sure how much time passed but they had gotten to a part where the 'patient' hadn't made any noise in awhile.

"We're going to have to turn on the visual." Kay-Suu told Terran who nodded.

She picked up the stylus and selected 'visual'.

The visual came on immediately.

It revealed a laboratory like operating theater. The room had vapors and what looked like an interrogation light over the operating table. Three droids, a 2-1B, a FX-6 and a Galactic Chopper stood in different positions around the table. The 'patient'-Kay-Suu gulped- was so horribly burned that all she knew was that he was a humanoid. It helped that the cybernetic limb replacements added to the look of a humanoid.

"What are they trying to do?" Terran asked, his voice filled with horror and a touch of curiosity.

"**We will have reinforce the vertebrae in his neck." "Why?" "They will be in danger braking under the weight of the collar and-" "Why did you not say something before we opened his chest? Now we will have to close it and flip him onto his back." "We can finish installing the device that will control his heartbeat and the internal respirator."**

The 2-1B was silent for a moment.

"**Proceed."**

They watched the droids implanted the devices and started to close his chest, leaving a thick cable out.

"They must have removed his sternum." Terran whispered. "Why?" Kay-Suu asked. "The position of the cable is in the middle of the ribs. So the must have removed it."

"**He needs to rest and recover before we can start on his vertebrae."**

The feed jumped a bit and the time stamp said that nearly twenty-four hours had passed.

Kay-Suu swallowed.

"This isn't your average torture tape." She commented slowly to Terran.

"Kay what if this is a reconstruction?" Terran's voice shook with fear.

"Why would Palpatine reconstruct someone? I mean what would the poi-"

Her mind froze.

There was someone that must have had similar injuries that served the late Palpatine. Someone who had perished over Endor: Lord Darth Vader.

Kay-Suu swallowed at the thought.

_Was it so important to the Emperor to keep Vader alive that he first tortured another and tested the technology? Or is this person Darth Vader?_ She wondered.

_No, the Emperor wouldn't do that to his second in command._ She thought shaking her head.

The door opened and someone came in.

Kay-Suu turned to see a Togruta standing there, her eyes wide.

"May I see that vid?" she asked.

Kay-Suu nodded.

Terran turned off the vid and ejected the disk and handed it the Togruta.

She nodded and left the room.

"What do you assume that was all about?" Terran asked Kay-Suu

Kay-Suu shrugged. "I don't know, but at least we don't have to watch it anymore." She said. Terran nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I might do more depending on if I feel that I need to do Luke, Leia, Han, Jix and Ahsoka's reaction to the disk.


End file.
